Movie 1
by BabyAngel-tears
Summary: I get mixed up in the horror of the Hive underneath the mansion.Set during 1st movie. Rated for Language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting outside of a mansion huddled on the ground trying to keep warm. I had knocked about ten times within the hour and no one came out. I was wearing a black baggy shirt with one shoulder on my shoulder and the other hanging on my forearm. I was also wearing faded ripped blue jeans and black and white sneakers. My mom and dad had kicked me out of the house because I had been arrested again for 'recless driving', okay, I'm not going to lie, I love racing and it so happens that a few of my friends and I were really compeditive. Anyway, I had been arrested for the fourth time this year and my mom said that she was through bailing me and it was time to find a new place to live. I had been walking awhile and needed a place to stay.

The door suddenly opened and a female with short blond hair in a red dress and black boots came outside. She was staring out at the dark sky and trees. I stood up and she jumped back startled.

"Uh, sorry, I um needed a...you see my mom kicked me out and..." I really hated ask favors of people I didn't know so this was awkward for me.

"You need a place to stay?" She offered.

"Uh..yea." I sighed.

"Okay, come on.." Suddenly the birds started to caw and fly away, frightining her and myself. She grabbed my hand and darted back torwards the house. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and an arm wrapped around the other girls waist and we were pulled into the house, the girl started to scream

"Let go!"

We fell back onto the floor. The windows shattered and men in black suits came inside. They held down the man that got us back inside and a man held the lady and demanding her to 'report'. A man came and held me down. They started taking off their masks.

"I'm a cop! My name is Matthew Addison!"

"I'm not getting a match." A female said.

"I just tranfered they probably dont have me on file yet!"

"The locals are inefficient. It's possible." Another male said.

"What about this one?" A man said jossling me.

"Should I secure them here?" The female asked the captain.

"No. We take them with us."

"Who are you?" One asked me.

"I, I uh, my name is Hermione Shawns." My English accent was heavily laced through my words. The captain nodded. He was a tall black man with big brown eyes. The cop, Matthew, was struggling against the woman.

"You can't do this!"

"Blow me." I laughed out loud and she glared at me.

"What are you laughing at?" She snapped and I closed my trap. They helped us up off of our knees and made us walk to the other side of the room and in a elevator. The female lady that let me in the mansion turned to me and held out her hand.

"I'm Alice." I shook her hand.

"Hermione, it's nice to meet you." She nodded and the elevator doors opened and the three of us were pushed out. We walked down some stone steps and came to a large room. There was a train and we all got on it.

"Prep for entry to the Hive." The captain said.

"Power's down."

" So fix it."

"I'm on it." The female jumped down and started to fix the train. She was down there a while and a guy, I think his name was JR layed down on his stomach and was checking on her. I heard someone call her Rain.

"Are you done yet?" I heard Rain gasp and JR laugh.

"Jumpy!" Then JR jumped back up as the train started. Rain came up and started working on a door on the other side of the compartment.

"How's that door?" JR asked.

"Sealed shut."

"Let me." JR walked over to the door as Rain smirked and made a gesture to the door while stepping asside.

JR got the door open and a man fell out making JR yell and jump too the side. Rain smirked.

"Jumpy!" I stifled a laugh and fingered my long curly bronze colored hair. The female medic went over to the man lying on the ground and pulled out a small flash light, shinning it in his eyes and he started resisting.

"Lie still." He moved around more.

"Lie still!" He calmed down and he fallowed the light when medic told him to.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

" Three."

"Good, ow tell me your name."

"I don't remember."

"He's fine, memory loss, just like the other one."

We soon were off the train and walked to a metal door.

"Let's open that door."

Alice walked up to the captain.

" Alright, I wanna know who you people are and what's going on here." The captain just looked away from her and Alice grabbed a hold of him. "NOW." The captain sighed and backed away from her.

"You and I have the same employer. We work for the Umbrella mansion above is an emergency entance to the were security operatives placed three to protect that entrance." Alice fingered her gold ring.

"What about this?"

"Your marrige is a fake, part of the cover story to protect the secret of the Hive."

"And what is the Hive?" I asked getting curious. The captain didn't seem to want to answer.

"Answer her." Alice demanded.

"Show them." Kaplain pulled out a black laptop and showed us a blue print of the mansion and a bee hive like structure underneath it.

" The mansion, where we found you and gained access to the train...which, in turn,brought us to the Hive. The Hive is located underground...deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City. A secret research facility owned and operated by the Umbrella Corporation...The Hive houses over 500 technicians, scientists and support live and work underground. Their research is of the highest nature is classified. Our position on the map is indicated by heat signature."

" Why can't I remember anyting?" Alice asked.

"The Hive has its own defense mechanisms, all computer-controlled. A nerve gas was released into the effect of the gas:Complete unconsciousness lasting up to four hours. Secondary effects can include acute memory loss."

"- For how long?"

"- Subjective. An hour, day, week."

"So this place was attacked?" I asked.

"Well, it's a little more...complicated than that." Rain came down the steps and removed her helmet.

"Sir, we've breached the hive."

We walked to a dark room and stopped.

"JD." JD walked past us and into the room. He walked around a bit before turning on the lights.

"I got it."


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the newly lit room one at a time.

"Halon has dissipated." Someone said from behind us, I think it was the medic. Alice, Matt and I walked up to a huge window that gave the illusion of the outdoors.

"Easier to work undeground, thinking there's a view." Matt commented.

" I'd go crazy down here without the fresh air and blue sky." I commented back. I heard someone light some kind of flare and drop it. JD just shrugged at his captain and said...

"Looks like we're taking the stairs." Then we started walking for the metal stairs. It took us a while but we decended five flights of stairs.

"Status?" Captain comanded.

"Red Queen's locked onto us. She knows we're here."

"Who's the Red Queen?" I asked.

"State-of-the-art artificial computer that controls the Hive." I nodded understanding. We came into a room full of glass walled rooms filled with dirty water.

"This is gonna slow us down. Our route to the Queen takes us straight through these labs." Kaplan said. Captain nodded and turned to Rain and JD.

" Rain, J.D., see how bad the flooding is." The two nodded and walked off. "Kaplan, find an alternate route." Kaplan nodded and began to search.

"What happedened here?" Alice aked the question we all had.

Five hours ago,

"Red Queen went homicidal. Sealed the Hive and killed everyone here."

"Jesus." Matt said shaking his head.

"When we realized what happened, we were dispatched to shut her down."

"Why did she do it?"

"We don't outside interference is a possibility."

"Jesus."

"Maybe she did it to stop whatever that was going on down here from getting out into the city. It's logical, if what Umbrella was doing was dangerous and fatal. There's a reason it's underground and they wear suits." I say.

"Like I said, we don't know." Captain said, irritation clear on his face.I decided to back off. I looked over my shoulder and Alice was leaning against the wall with the guy from the train.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Here." He pulled off his jaket and placed it around her shoulders, too which she objected.

"No, I'm fine."

"It's cold in here." He commented and finished helping her put it on.

"Are you...? Do you remember anything from...before this?"

"No, nothing before the train." I had a feeling he was lieing. I didn't believe him one bit."And you?"

"Nothing." Alice was lieing to, but I don't think the guy caught it.

"I found an alternate route but it will cost us time. If we double back, cut through Dining Hall B, we're right on track." Kaplan interjected. Rain came back with JD.

"Sir, no go. Whole level's flooded."

"All right, we're behind let's move it." Captain said. Suddenly Matt yelped and jumped away from the wall. Rain came around and pointed her gun at the glass wall. There was a floating dead woman there. Her blond hair was all over the place and she wore a white lab coat.

"Come on." We started walking and I heard Rain mutter "Poor bastards." We started walking again and soon came to a spacius room that was the dining hall B. It had a bunch of huge black containers in it.

"Kaplan." Captain ordered and Kaplan walked up to him.

"Dining Hall 's what's on the map."

"Maybe you're reading it wrong."

"Maybe the Corporation keeps secrets here,something you're not supposed to see."

"J.D., you and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit." I couldn't help but think them two keep getting paired together a lot. Were they together? Wouldn't blame Rain. JD's kinda hot.

"There may be survivors. Give me a search line but keep it tight. Move it." We all split up to look for survivers on our own. We searched for about five minutes and still no one was found.

"I'm not sure I want to remember what went on down here."Alice said once we were all back together.

"I don't blame you." I told her after she told me what she saw in one of the metal tanks. We soon moved on to another room (Rain, JD, and Matt had been ordered to stay) and Kaplan was sitting at a desk and had his laptop out and Captain was getting impatiant.

"What's taking so long?"

"Red Queen's defenses are in place. She's making it difficult." Kaplan replies and Captain sighs.

"Let's pack it up. You," he pointed to Alice, me, and Spencer,"stay here." Captain started walking and when he was in the middle of the narrow room when the lights turned on. Captain turned rigid.

"The lights are automated. Nothing to worry about." Captain nodded and placed something on the door on the other side of the room.

" Transmitter in position."

"Rodger." The rest of the team went inside the room except Kaplan. When they were all in the room the dorrs suddenly shut.

"Kaplan!" Captain hallard.

"A dormant defense mechanism. We must've tripped it when we opened the door."

" Put it back to sleep!"

"Working on it!"

Everyone started panicking. Alice went over to the small window and peaked in, and started screaming.

" Kaplan, open that door!"

"I'm trying!"

"Kaplan, get them out of there!Something's happening in there!" I shouted hearing the screams.

"NOW! GET THEM OUT! THEY'RE DIEING IN THERE!" Alice was yelling at the top of her lungs and Kaplan was working franticaly.

"Come on." He said through gritted teath.

"- Help them!"

"It's coming back!"

Oh, God! Oh God please help them...

"Alice, what's happining?" I asked shakily. I was only sixteen for hells sake I wasn't supposed to be in this mess.

"There are lasers in there, it's killing them all!"

"- Do it!"

"- Almost there. Come on!"

"Running a bypass!" Kaplan shouted.

"Shit." I heard Captain mutter.

"Checkmate!" The doors opened and we all gasped. Every single one of them were in heaps on the ground. Body parts and blood everywhere. I put my hands up over my mouth and tried not to puke. Tears were running down my face and everyone was just staring. Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders and brought me close so I could cry on her. Kaplan suddenly walked shakily forward and into the room.

"Whoa man, what are you doing?" Spencer asked.

" Alright, let's do it..."

"Do what?"

"We have to complete the mission."

"What? No, I am not going in there!" He then pointed to me. "And you can't let her go in there, she's how old?" He asked me.

"Sixteen." I replied.

"Sixteen fucking years old! She shouldn't even be here!"

"Her devences are down."

"Déja vu, anyone?" Spencer asked. Kaplan then turned and started inching forward, sweat dripping from his face.

"I'm going to help him." Alice said.

"Me to." Spencer pulled me away.

"No."

"I want to!" I ripped my arm from his grip and turned to see that Alice was already half across the room.

"Hey!" I ran to catch up with her and then we went into the next room. Kaplan took out a big metal thing from a large duffle bag.

"What is that?" I asked. Kaplan smiled at me. I think he liked me the best out of his team.

" That will shut the Queen down. Delivers a massive electrical charge. Forces the mainframe to shut down, give me a hand." Alice helped him with the metal object.

"Get out! Get out! You can't be in here."

"Don't listen to her. She's a holographic representation of the Red Queen." Kaplan says, a girl was a red color and looked about ten years old with long hair and a dress.

"Get out!"

"Modeled after the programmer's daughter. She'll try to deceive us, confuse us."Kaplan continued.

"I wouldn't advise this. Shutting me down will result in loss of primary power." The girl pleaded.

"She'll say anything to stop us from shutting her down."

"I implore you."

"Implore away!"

"Please?" Kaplan ignored her. "Please?" Kaplan ignored her again. "You're all going to die down here." Kaplan shut her down and she dissapeared.


	3. Chapter 3

3

We were headed back to the others when we suddenly heard gun fire. Kaplan shot forward, trusting us to fallow, wich we did. When we got there, Kaplan was standing behing Rain, who was holding her left hand trying to stop the bleeding by wrapping a white cloth over it.

"What was all the shooting?"

"We found a surviver," Rain explained. Kaplan stared at the dark haired soldior with wide eyes and exasperation.

"So you shot him?" Rain looked at him irritably.

"She was crazed, she bit me," Kaplan creased his eyebrows in frusteration and confusion. I placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly attempt to calm him down. (Okay guys, some of you may think of how sweet they are with eachother, that there is chemistry between them, but that is not the case. It's more like a brother/ sister kind of thing.) He smiled at me and suddenly JD shouted.

"She's gone. She's gone!"

"Bullshit!" Rain exclaimed and paced over to where JD was standing.

"She fell right here, now she's gone!"

Matt walked over and crouched down, Alice next to him.

"Look at this, there's blood, but it's not much. Looks coagulated"

"Yea..." Alice confermed.

"It's not possible."

"Why not?" Rain snapped as she looked at him sharply.

"Blood dosn't do that until after you're dead," I told her, Matt nodded.

"How'd you know that?" He asked.

"Science class," I explained, he nodded.

"Can we go now?" Some one asked, not sure who. I think it was Spence or JD.

"Not until the rest of the team get's here," Rain answered, re-rapping her wound. Kaplan paled and looked upset.

"There's no one else coming," Rain's cool snapped and she got all up in his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" JD pulled her away from him.

"Wait," JD said and looked around. "Quiet," I could hear the sound of metal scraping against metal coming towards us. I was getting nurvous and I scooted towards Alice. She put her arm around me to confort me, that is until they showed up.

Their skin was bloody and torn, some missing body parts. One had an axe, one was walking on an broken ankle, they were all limping towards us. We all formed a circle in the middle of the room. I was real worried about Matt, because he still had his hands cuffed and couldn't defend himself.

"Fuck!" Someone cursed. The soldiors had their guns raised and trained on the "people" infront, behind, and to the side of us.

"Don't come any closer!" Kaplan ordered. It didn't work, they kept coming.

"They're behind us!"

"Jesus, they're everywhere! I said stay back!" By now they were shooting them in the shins, legs, knee's and chests.

"They're everywhere!They're all around us!"

"Why aren't they dieing?" Bullet's were flying everywhere.

"The tank! Watch the tanks!" Spencer was leaning on the wall and Kaplan was trying to open the doors. Alice was off somewhere, and I didn't know where Matt was. I was beside Rain and she was watching my back, white I punched and kicked.

"Let's go! Hurry up!"

"Come on! Move!"

"Come on!" Kaplan couldn't get the freaking code in right.

"Move!" JD pushed Kaplan out of the way."What's the code?" Kaplan listed off some numbers, paused, then cursed, he listed off the same numbers in reverse order, paused, then cursed again.

"I"M RUNNING OUT OF AMMO!"

"Come on man!" Kaplan listed the numbers off again in reverse order again and this time he got the code right. The doors began to open and JD sighed in relief.

"See, that wasn't so hard was IT?AHHHH!" He screamed as he was pulled into the room by the zombie people. We all shot forward. (Matt and Alice had rejoined us, and Matt was unhandcuffed.)

"JD!" Rain cried. Litteraly. Yea, they sooo were a thing. "No!JD, grab onto me man!" She shouted reaching out for him. "Don't let go!" Rain was in tears. Screaming, and crying out for JD. JD's screams were deafining and I was baulling. All the death and blood was to much for my teenage mind to handle.

All those people, well, they were once people. I think. About five minutes later we had gotten Rain away from JD and we were in a room, they had us cornered. I noticed that we were back at the laser room. Only there were no bodies on the floor, like there should have been.

"Where are the bodies? Where did they go? Fuck!"

"What were those things?" I asked.

"Whatever they are, there are to many of them." Kaplan said. I think I could see a vain popping out of Spence's forehead.

"Whatever they are? I think it's pretty obvious what they are!" Spence was glaring at me because I had asked the question.

"Hey, don't yell at her!" Kaplan defended me as he put his around my shoulder's to confort me.

"Lab coats, badge's, those people used to work here!"

"All those people working here are dead," Rain stated the obvious.

"Dosn't stop them from walking around," I counterd, Rain rolled her eyes but smiled a little. I could make anyone smile!

"Where did they come from? Why didn't we see them on our way in?" Kaplan asked no one in particular, Rain answered while reloading her gun.

"When you cut the power, you unlocked the doors, you let them out," when she put it like that, I felt guilty. I knew Kaplan felt the same. Where was Alice and Matt? I swear, those two were gone alot at the same time. Were they making out or something?

"We're never gonna make it to the surface!" Kaplan groaned.

Suddenly the door burst open and Matt and Alice rushed in.

"Don't shoot!"

"Close that door!" They struggled with the door because the Used-to-be employee's were right outside the door trying to bust it open. They finally got it.

"Get off!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"You okay?"

"Yea." Alice was walking around the small room.

"Right behind about this door?"

"They're waiting there too."

"And that way?"

"Dead end, there is no way out of the queen's chamber."

"So we wait, someone doesn't hear from you, they'll send back up or something, right?" There was silence. "What?What's wrong?"

"We don't have much time,"Rain explained while looking at her watch. "Those blast doors we past on the way in from the mansion, they seal shut in under an we don't get out by then, we aren't getting out."

"What are you talking about? They can't just bury us alive in here!"

"Containing the incident is the only fail-safe plan they had...against possible contamination."

"And you're telling us this now, when we're trapped...half a fucking mile underground? MAN! It's bad enough that we are in this, we're all legal adults, you dragged a KID into this! Six fucking teen!" Spence spat the last part while pointing at me. I didn't know what to think. Spence was right, they should have told us that, and I am to young to die. I shouldn't have been brought if there was a chance that we wouldn't make it out on time. Why hadn't Kaplan warned me?

Alice was upset to, I could tell by the way she was looking at me sadly. She suddenly picked up the black duffle bag and stepped into the laser hall.

"What are you doing?" Kaplan asked. "Where are you taking those?"

"I'm turning her back on," Alice answered.

'That's not a good idea."

"She'll know a way out of here."

"That homicidal bitch killed my team," Rain objected.

"That homicidal bitch may be our only way out of here," Alice countered.

"Sorry Rain, I agree with Alice. I'm not a very brave person, I don't wanna die, I'll take anything I can get to stay alive," I walked over to Alice, and Rain looked down.

"Considering the way she's been treated, I'll bet she's real happy to help us out," Matt said. Alice bent down infront of the place we took out the Red Queen's disk and put the disk back inside.

"That circuit breaker you were talking about. Can you bypass it?"

"Yeah?"

"So do it," Alice and Kaplan set to work putting the Red Queen back together. I stood by Kaplan.

"Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Before, when you said you weren't a brave person, you were wrong, you know. You are a very brave person."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Most of the teens your age couldn't handle this in real life. But you are doing it. You are making it through, you aren't dead yet, and you haven't given up. You are a brave person, Hermione, I respect you for it."

"He's right, Mione,"Alice spoke.

"Th-thank you," I blushed and they smiled at me. Then Kaplan went into focas.

"Circuit breaker's disabled. This time, if I hit the switch, she won't shut down, she'll fry. The charge must have damaged her boards."

"There you are,"The Red Queen's voice rang out. "Things, I gather, have gone out of control," Rain really snapped this time. She lept foreward, screaming and throwing threats.

"GIVE ME THE SWITCH RIGHT NOW! I'LL FRY YOUR ASS!" Rain was being held back by Spence and Matt.

"I did warn you didn't I?" The queen asked.

"Tell us what's going on down here," Alice demanded.

"Research and development."

"What about the T-virus?"

The research was a major medical breakthrough, although it clearly possesed highly profitable military applications."

"How does it explain those things out there?"

"Even in death, the human body remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced. And the brain holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-virus provides a massive jolt, both to cellular growth...and to those trace electrical impulses. Put quite simply, it reanimates the body."

''It brings the dead back to life?" I ask it, not fully understanding.

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor a little memory. Virtually no are driven by the basest of impulses, the most basic of needs." Huh?

"Which is?" Rain asked.

''The need, to feed." Oh.

"How do you kill them?"

"Severing the top of the spinal column...," again, huh? "Or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods."

"You mean shoot them in the head?" Rain clerified.

"Why did you kill every body down here?"

"The T-virus escaped into the air conditioning system, and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus is protean, changing from liquid to airborne to blood transmission...depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill.I couldn't allow it to escape from the Hive. So, I took steps."

"Steps?" I asked, wanting her to explain it. I was only understanding bit's and peice's already, the least she could do was speek English. Well, she was speaking English, I just meant I want'd to understand something.

"You must understand...those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave," I sighed, so much for that little tid bit of "steps".

"We're not infected," I stated.

"Just one bite...one scratch from these creatures is sufficient...," I saw Rain rub her bitten hand. "And then you become one of them. A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been I ask why?" Alice answered.

"Insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help at any time,we flip the switch. Understand?"

**Okay, I"M NOT DEAD YET! I uploaded this one today, plus re-did chapter 2. I hope you like this one, and thank you all that reviewed. Please continue to review, and also please tell me if I should keep Rain alive, or should I keep Kaplan alive? Or both? Maybe neither? Please let me know what you think, because I was PO'd when both Kaplan AND Rain died. Them 2 and Alice were my favorites in the 1st movie. **


End file.
